


Hate is a Complicated Emotion

by sorcererinslytherin



Series: Ashes and Embers: Days in the Lives of the FAHC [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, gavin thinks jeremy hates him, jerevin - Freeform, surprise he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererinslytherin/pseuds/sorcererinslytherin
Summary: Gavin thinks Jeremy hates him. It's only until a bullet finds its way into his stomach during a heist that he learns otherwise.Part of my crosspost from tumblr. Read more in my Ashes and Embers series.





	Hate is a Complicated Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm crossposting my favorite fics from tumblr over here to AO3. They will all be posted individually but collected in a series titled "Ashes and Embers." Please feel free to check out all of them and give me a follow over on tumblr if you like them!

At the beginning, Gavin wasn’t sure how this new addition to the team felt about him. Jeremy was new. New meat, new blood, whatever you wanted to call it - he was new and in that, he was a wild card. Gavin could charm any person who associated with the crew, of course. But there was something about Jeremy he couldn’t place… it was as if the man couldn’t be charmed. He was certainly starstruck by Gavin, that was obvious. No one brought into the Fakes who had spent years hearing stories about them could avoid being a little blinded by the Golden Boy. But after that initial starstruck wonder disappeared…

Honestly, Gavin was pretty sure Jeremy hated him.

It was the little things, at first. Comments he’d make that’d pull a smirk and a laugh from the others but a groan of distaste from Jeremy. Stupid shit, like how he’d need batteries for his straightening iron to make his hair just so, or how he didn’t want to disembowel a man to search for the USB stick he swallowed before being shot because it would mess up his manicure. Shit that he was joking about, really - they all knew he’d vomit if he so much as glimpsed the sight of a man’s intestines in a place where intestines shouldn’t be - but Jeremy never seemed to truly care about the joke.

It was the whispers, too, the rumors he picked up. That Jeremy called him pretentious. Arrogant. Cold-hearted and selfish. All these things were true, of course, but they were more true of the Golden Boy persona that he put up than actually Gavin. He cared about the others deeply. He was selfless for them, as much as he could. The rumor that he heard that Rimmy Tim thought the Golden Boy was an emotionless ditz with the empathy of a cracker, well…

It did cut deep.

It was a late Friday night when things came to a head. They were all out in the field, preparing for a heist. Normally Gavin wouldn’t go - these things didn’t require him or they required him on coms far more than out in LS proper - but tonight he needed to be out. They were just clearing out a rival gang. It was something that usually could be done in fifteen or twenty minutes and this gang didn’t even pose enough of a threat to really require any backup coms. Just a simple in-out-dead-explosion kind of mission.

Except, Jeremy and him had fought before they had left. It was over something stupid and wasn’t even a real get-at-your-throat kind of fight. Just a bicker over needing D-batteries for his fucking trash can. Gavin had whined he didn’t want to get his fingers dirty, Jeremy (who had grown up poor) thought it was insane to need batteries for a trash can. The bicker had gone on longer than Gavin would have liked, but he kept up the persona, arguing all the way into the car and then out into the field.

Normally, it would have been forgotten and apologized about and they’d move on as they normally did. Tentative friends in a crew of close relationships. But the problem was, they were supposed to be working together on this heist. Before they had went off, Geoff had warned that if they couldn’t put aside their argument and work together, he’d leave them both behind.

Geoff talked shit but Ramsey didn’t make empty threats, so they had shut up about batteries and trash cans and the compatibility of the two and gone to do their jobs. 

It was pretty easy to begin with. Gavin would lead the way with his silenced golden pistol, bipping people left and right. Jeremy would follow with his own silenced assault rifle and finish off anyone Gavin couldn’t immediately handle. It was a simple, routine assassination - nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Until it wasn’t.

Gavin didn’t see the bullet that smashed into his stomach until it was in the wall. A guard had snuck up on him from the side, another hallway he hadn’t accounted for. Whatever the reason, it had happened, and as he slunk down the wall in shock, he realized that this was it. 

Jeremy could leave him there. Jeremy could say his death was unavoidable. Jeremy could let him die.

He had two seconds of cold terror. Only two seconds of confusion before his gut told him that yes, Jeremy hated him, and he was going to let him die. Two seconds of cold understanding that his crew was going to abandon him and let him die at the hands of someone he was supposed to trust before two of Jeremy’s bullets came and the man’s head exploded like a squeezed cherry tomato.

After blinking flecks of red blood out of his eyes, Gavin saw Jeremy running towards him. He was mouthing something. Was he mouthing his name? Did Jeremy care? That was odd.

It was a few fractured seconds later - it was really strange how time was moving at such a strange pace, like someone had deleted a few frames in the playback of a movie - when he realized that Jeremy was crouched over him and really shouting his name. Tears were on Jeremy’s face and the man was shaking him. Hard. Huh.

“….y’came back,” he slurred, one hand - covered in blood - coming up to paw at Jeremy’s face. “Didn’ thin’ you’dd do tha…” 

Jeremy was yelling something at him, but before he could react or make out the words, the short buff man was leaning forward and then – oh.

_Oh._

They were kissing and it was hot and desperate and Gavin could only really taste blood and the feverish way Jeremy was clinging to him but oh lord it was so good and …

When they broke apart, Gavin’s world was spinning. He wasn’t sure if that was from the kiss or lack of blood. Whatever it was, he was dizzy as fuck. But he managed to slur out one phrase that was stuck in his mind, playing on a loop like on a busted record player.

“…tha-ght you hated me.” 

Jeremy looked over from where he was screaming, wild-eyed, into his com. He stared at Gavin distantly for a few seconds, like his brain couldn’t compute. “I don’t hate you, you fuck,” he retorted. Gavin blinks at him.

He was going to say something else, going to try to explain himself, or why he thought it, or anything, but suddenly a wave of white-hot pain came over him and everything went black.

Before he collapsed, only one thought was in his mind. Jeremy didn’t hate him.

….in fact… Jeremy just might love him.

_Imagine that._


End file.
